Talk:Ball
In an official Toy Story sourcebook, the ball's official name is listed as Andy's Ball, although I could see how that could cause some confusion if it was changed. Suggestions? SlashMan 05:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know the name of the source so it can be cited, and if it was officially from Pixar? - RaptorWiki 11:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's from an official Pixar communication, we can create an "Andy's Ball" page and have it redirect to this page, or vice versa. Since the ball was used well before Toy Story I would probably leave it as is and have "Andy's Ball" redirect to it. --Jeff (talk) 13:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::About to suggest that as well. - RaptorWiki 16:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's from Toy Story: The Essential Guide. It was put out by DK Publishing, however since they were in direct contact with Pixar, getting official, never-before-seen Pixar files, I'd call it accurate. SlashMan 21:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did they just refer to it as "Andy's Ball" on context, or did they say that was the official name of it? I'd just do what Jeff said...make a redirect from "Andy's Ball" to this page. - RaptorWiki 11:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, I just created Andy's Ball and it redirects to Ball. --Jeff (talk) 15:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Curious... Do I see the same ball bounce across the screen on Nickelodeon's "Blues Clues"... or at least something similar?Ayemell 23:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC)AML Ball or Luxo Ball? I'm pretty sure that the official name of the ball is the "Luxo Ball." For example, when you play the games "Daycare Dash" and "Woody's Wild Adventure" on the Toy Story web site, you can earn the "Luxo Ball Bonus." See images. Crazyhead88 16:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) LUXO 1.png|Daycare Dash LUXO 2.png|Daycare Dash LUXO 3.png|Woody's Wild Adventure :I don't think there is a definitive name for the ball. I mean, what website is that? I'm not sure I would consider that a canonical source, just as we don't consider video games canonical. I'd be fine having a redirect from Luxo Ball to Ball though. --Jeff (talk) 22:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That is the official Toy Story website. Crazyhead88 22:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like we do refer to it once as the "Luxo Ball" at the top of the article already. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia/Grimm Wikia Administrator 18:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Interesting that the first discussion on this page says a Toy Story book refers to the ball as Andy's ball, but the Toy Story website calls it Luxo Ball. The ball predates Toy Story so I definitely wouldn't go with Andy's ball. But I must admit "Ball" is a bit generic! :) So I'd be fine moving the page to Luxo Ball. --Jeff (talk) 18:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Should we rename the page then? Crazyhead88 16:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, there is already a page title Luxo Ball that redirects here. A lot of linkages would need to be fixed as well, so they don't link to the new redirect page. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) In Brave I didn't see it in Brave. Iknowfishfolk 00:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Me neither, despite The relatively widespread claims it appears on a shield in a castle (apparently the castle that is in ruins). If they say true, then where exactly ? But the ball might very well not appear at all. It isn't one of these Pixar easter eggs that made it in almost all movies.--Gray Catbird 11:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Where is the Luxo Ball in the credits of Cars 2? The Ball page and Cars 2 Trivia said that the Luxo Ball appears during the credits in the movie, Cars 2. I can't find it anywhere. Can somebody please help me like post a picture of where it is in that movie?